


dorky drunks and dramatic divas

by chivalrousamour



Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Dorothea learns that Leonie runs a Youtube channel, one for tips and tricks on how to exercise between classes and jobs and how to stay healthy on a diet."Incredible, I'll have to check it out. It'll be useful for me," Dorothea says.In return, Dorothea shows Leonie her channel of song covers."You've got such a nice voice!" Leonie exclaims upon hearing a sample. "Hey, is it weird if I want to listen to more of your singing?""Oh, sweetheart, I'll sing for you anytime, anywhere!" Dorothea answers with a flirty grin. "Should we go to your place or--""Great! It'll be good workout music!" Leonie says, starting to download some of Dorothea's songs to her phone.Dorothea's silence is heavy in the air... even the barista seems to feel bad for her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Leonie Pinelli
Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553266
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	dorky drunks and dramatic divas

_‘Oh goddess help me,’_ Dorothea thinks, fifty minutes into the party.

Before, she had been chatting up a few different people, making new friends, checking on old ones, when suddenly, the door flew open, and well.

At first, Dorothea was going to ignore the late orange-haired woman.

And then that woman started to drink.

Miss Orange Sidetail, as Dorothea dubbed her, was a loud and rowdy drunk. And had good aim. She beat four different pople at beer pong, before retiring to take a seat. 

As she moved, she rolled her dress shirt’s sleeves up to her elbows, and, well, during her games, she got sweaty enough to unbutton a bit of her top…

So Dorothea was staring. And Miss Orange Sidetail noticed.

What prompted Dorothea’s cries for help from the goddess was this:

Miss Orange Sidetail walking towards her in the most confident way possible.

Dorothea, get this, actually _gulped_ when the other woman approached her.

“So,” the other lady says, leaning one arm on the wall by Dorothea, “how come a beauty like you’s all alone here? That’s how people start hitting on you.”

“Who’s to say that I didn’t want someone to hit on me?” Dorothea asks in return, inwardly praising herself for keeping her voice steady during the question. 

Miss Orange Sidetail laughs.

“Then, has anyone caught your eye?”

“Depends,” Dorothea says, a grin on her face. “How willing are you?” 

“Eager and willing, ma’am,” the other woman answers, grinning as she leaned in towards Dorothea. The singer could smell the scent of pine needles and beer off of her body. 

“Good,” Dorothea says, right before feeling callused fingers tilt her face towards approaching lips.

Dorothea thinks that she was awfully lucky to have gotten the connections to get into the party. Especially when the orange-haired woman pins both her wrists to the wall, lifts her knee just enough to tease.

Dorothea’s thoughts on her luck turn around five seconds later, because just as she’s about to, hey, suggest changing venues, ask this other woman’s name so she knew what to scream, Miss Orange Sidetail passes out on top of her.

One of her friends quickly notices and pulls Miss Orange Sidetail off of her, whispering apologies as he practically drags the other woman away.

Dorothea feels a distinct blend of disappointment and frustration at that.

* * *

The next time they meet, Dorothea's working the cash register at a drugstore near Garreg Mach on a near-empty day. She almost drops the bottle of Advil when she recognizes the customer in front of her.

"You okay?" Miss Orange Sidetail asks.

"You made out with me at a party last week," Dorothea blurts out without thinking. 

"Uh, I did?"

"You did. And immediately fainted on me."

The other woman winces at Dorothea's words, immediately saying, "uh, sorry about that."

She acts nothing like the suave woman Dorothea remembers from that night, Dorothea realizes as she scans the other woman's purchases. 

"I don't really remember much when I get drunk, so I don't really know anything about that..." she squints at Dorothea's name tag, and Dorothea curses herself for not placing it closer to her boobs, "Dorothea?"

Dorothea quickly nods, confirming that she pronounced the name right as she gives her the receipt.

"But, well, if you wanna grab coffee sometime, that's fine with me," she says, taking the receipt and a pen out of her pocket.

A phone number and a name is quickly scribbled onto the paper, before it's shoved into Dorothea's hand.

"Anyways, see you around!" the other woman says as she leaves.

Dorothea checks her surroundings before saving the number to her phone.

 _'Leonie'_ is displayed on the screen before her, and she has to admit, she likes the sound of that.

* * *

It turns out that Leonie is actually a huge fucking dork.

"You're a drama major? No wonder you're so cute, you have to draw the audience's attention!" she says as Dorothea introduces herself, before Dorothea asks about her.

"Me? I'm just trying to be a teacher," Leonie says with a laugh. 

Dorothea's eyes widen at that, before Leonie laughs harder.

"Everyone reacts like that when I tell them. Can't blame 'em, though. I didn't think I would try and be a teacher either."

"Oh?" Dorothea asks. "Sounds like there's a story behind it."

"You saw right through me," Leonie says.

She explains how, when she was in middle school, one day, one of her teachers was hospitalized unexpectedly, forcing the school to scramble to get a replacement.

The supply teacher was a bearded, scarred man with a few different tattoos. 

"Everyone was wondering what he would do, when suddenly, he starts doing these little magic tricks," Leonie says. "Making a boiled egg fit into a bottle, making a stain that could disappear and appear as he wanted, making colours swirl around in a plate... it was amazing! He was telling us about how school failed us, because the world was so weird and it could be so much _fun_ to learn about how it worked!"

Dorothea openly stares at Leonie's bright smile over the brim of her coffee cup as the other girl keeps going.

"He said he would teach us all about the tricks you could do with chemistry when you understood the rules, when this kid raises her hand and goes, _'sir, this is a math class.'"_

Dorothea burst into unexpected laughter, almost spilling coffee on herself. Leonie laughs with her, and when they quiet down, Leonie's smile turns softer, warmer, more reminiscent than anything.

"He was the first teacher to actually make me feel excited about learning," Leonie tells Dorothea. "I want to make kids feel that same excitement. I want to meet him again and say, _'Mr. Jeralt, thank you!'_ "

And Dorothea feels something click into place at her words.

"I'll be cheering for you, Leonie," Dorothea says, and it's a promise.

* * *

They wind up keeping up their chats.

Dorothea learns that Leonie runs a Youtube channel, one for tips and tricks on how to exercise between classes and jobs and how to stay healthy on a diet.

"Incredible, I'll have to check it out. It'll be useful for me," Dorothea says.

In return, Dorothea shows Leonie her channel of song covers.

"You've got such a nice voice!" Leonie exclaims upon hearing a sample. "Hey, is it weird if I want to listen to more of your singing?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'll sing for you anytime, anywhere!" Dorothea answers with a flirty grin. "Should we go to your place or--"

"Great! It'll be good workout music!" Leonie says, starting to download some of Dorothea's songs to her phone.

Dorothea's silence is heavy in the air... even the barista seems to feel bad for her.

* * *

"Hey, would the Mr. Jeralt you were inspired by be, by any chance, a Jeralt Eisner?" Dorothea asks, and Leonie nods as she adds cream to her coffee. "Because, well, there's a _Professor_ Eisner here."

Leonie drops the cream into her cup, plastic container and all, but she doesn't even care about that.

"Actually, there's two of them," Dorothea adds.

By a weird twist of fate, Jeralt's kid turns out to be the one in charge of, uh... Dorothea isn't quite sure what they're doing, exactly. They just seem to show up randomly in everyone's schedule, teaching classes with no real connection or common thread at all.

Leonie's expression is unreadable for all of two seconds, before she declares Jeralt's child her rival.

A few days later, the woman who runs up to Professor Byleth and declares them a rival to their face becomes legend among the students of the Officer's Academy.

* * *

Byleth didn't really react to that at all, though, leaving Leonie angry and fuming whenever they come up as a topic during her chats with Dorothea.

"Ack, sorry, sorry, I know it's probably gotten stale," Leonie says. "I don't mean to just complain all the time."

"No worries, I'm a drama studies major. Drama fuels me," Dorothea jokes with a wink. "But... one suggestion?"

"Yeah?" Leonie asks.

"I think you could do a lot better than focusing all your attention on someone who doesn't even bat an eye at you."

"Huh? What d'you..."

Dorothea smiles as she leans towards the other woman, stopping just close enough to suggest intimacy without broaching a boundary.

"Maybe you could pay more attention to someone who can't take her eyes off of you?" Dorothea asks. "Maybe someone a bit more like... me?"

Leonie pauses for a long while, the gears clicking together in her head.

"Oh. _Ohhhh!"_ Leonie exclaims suddenly. "You, I, _oh!_ Are... are you hitting on me?!"

"...what? Seriously? I... I've been hitting on you for... _months?"_ Dorothea replies. 

(Behind the counter, the silver-haired barista smacks his head against a coffee machine out of sheer exasperation.)

"Then, er, I accept! I mean, I'd... like that," Leonie says, a bit embarrassed.

"You better not faint on me this time," Dorothea says, "because I intend on holding you to your word."

Leonie grins, before kissing her.

* * *

> _INGRID!!!!!_
> 
> _INGRID I'M GOING TO SCREAM??????_
> 
> _Ashe??????? What is happening?! Are you okay?!  
>  _
> 
> _THE LESBIANS AT THE CAFE.  
>  THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!!!!!! THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  I HAVE ENDURED SO MUCH OF THEIR FLIRTING!!!!!!!!_


End file.
